Video games are becoming increasingly popular. In general, a game console provides game information to each participant, where the participant performs game functions based on the provided game information. In some of these video games, asymmetric information is often involved. For example, in a card game, a participant views his or her own cards, but not the cards associated with other players. In such video games being played on a game console or gaming device, the gaming device is required to passed from player to player to perform and/or respond to player-specific actions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for enhancing multiplayer game sessions with asymmetric information.